Worldwide there are twenty-four different geographical regions within which a different standard time is used. In the United States there are four different time zones; Pacific, Mountain, Central and Eastern time zones. Often there is a need to determine time of day or night at various locations or geographical regions when traveling, or when making interregional telephone calls, e-mails, facsimiles and the like. In today's business environment, and even during daily personal activities, people are inundated with news and information from all over the world. To understand and process this information correctly it is often helpful to be aware of the local time at the information source location. Also, certain localities have advanced time or daylight savings time, which is a time usually one hour ahead of standard time at various times of year to maximize daylight hours. The global time indicator of the invention avoids the need for repeated calculation of time throughout the world.